


A True, True Love Story

by Jaegev



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9129196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaegev/pseuds/Jaegev
Summary: It's Ereri oneshots with a little bit of everything. It's one my wattpad @kogonite.Some is AU some is canon setting





	1. The Maid and the Butler

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters

Once upon a time there was a wealthy family. They had many servants, but two stood out the most. One, the maid, was determined to do his best everyday, and make everyone happy, while the other, the butler, was quiet, concealed. He cared only for himself, or so they thought. It was obvious these two had some feelings for each other, the way the butler, Levi, would go out of his way to give the bosses orders specifically to Eren, the maid, and the way Eren would always report specifically to Levi. Eventually they would take longer hours and stay after to talk with each other. For the first time in awhile, the butler smiled. For the first time, the maid felt complete. Like he had done what he was supposed to to the fullest extent. They became each other's purpose for living. They served the family for the rest of their lives, together. They shared sweet kisses and cuddles, sneaking into their bosses room while they were on a trip and doing the dirty deed in their bed. Everyone remembered the butler and the maid, a true, true love story.


	2. The Maid and the Butler: Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters

The butler had eventually quiet smiling, other than the fake ones her showed to the maid. The maid didn't see anything wrong. One day the butler disappeared, leaving a note:

     Dear Eren,  
              I don't love you, I love someone else. You were only a temporary thing. Don't try to find me. I lied.  
                                           Levi

The maid was heart broken. He cried and cried for days, working and sleeping and barely eating. He felt incomplete. No. He felt like there was nothing left in him to complete. There was nothing it was stolen.

One day a small lad came. A newest cook in the staff. He admired the maid to the fullest extent, wanting to do everything he did. There was only one problem, the maid was too scared to let anyone else in. The cook wanted to sent the maid gifts, but she wouldn't allow it. He tried to flirt, Eren saw it as nothing. He didn't want the cook. Armin was his name. Eren didn't want Armin, but Armin wanted Erwn, who wanted Levi, who wanted Hanji. The Cook got depressed. He left marks on his skin. He gave his heart to the maid, who wouldn't give him one back. He didn't have one anymore after his was stolen. He had nothing.

He tricked him. The cook amd maid got closer and closer everyday until one day, he saw the maid kissing another. The newest butler. The cook went to the kitchen and left deeper wounds on himself, not as deep as the ones on his heart. He layed down on the floor.

The maid found him dead, holding a note that said: 

     Eren,  
             I love you. I didn't lie. I saw you amd you made me cry. You and him seemed happy you see, but wjat dis happen to you and me? I wanted this to be a permanent thing. Please try to find me. I'm not Levi.  
                                            Armin

Though the maid didn't care, went off with his new man. Those lies hurt him first, but the truth hurt him then. 

Days later they bury in the ground, the little lad cook, and a maid in gown. Holding hands they part this life. And the Butler end his own, with that very maids knife.

Now in the afterlife, it seems they be forever one. Their love so strong. The little lad cook met another maid. The afterlife turned out Oh so great.


	3. The Sun and the Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters

Sometimes there are things you have to do, things that have to come before love. The sun and the moon knew that very well. They loved each other, they shined brightest when they were together, but they couldn't be together like they wanted to. If they were, then other people would lose their light. Day after day, night after night, the sun and the moon let off their individual light. There is just one problem with this, the sun and the moon, we're only humans. Humans who have went through hell, have tried protecting each other. In the end, the sun went rogue, lost his mind in titan form, and killed the moon, who tried to save him. The sun was never the same again. He would be very dull somedays, but other days he would remember why he lived. He lived for both of them, sun and moon.  He shined bright enough to ignite everything in his path, keeping the memory of the moon alive. A new sun came and this one went away, becoming a ball of energy. The energy of the ended sun found the energy or the ended moon. Their energy chimed forever, becoming a star. And so, they are together, forever, shining brighter than the sun and moon combined, igniting everything in its path.


	4. The Sun and the Moon: Existence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters

I may have forgot to mention something about the sun and the moon. The star they became, couldn't last forever. Both made of different elements, they didn't stay together long. The Sun had to leave the Moon, leaving the moon dull and dim, broken. The sun went on, shining bright. Inside though, there was pain. Once again they were the Sun and the Moon. Millions of miles away from each other, they live their lives. The moon tries it's hardest to shine bright, but fails without the sun. The sun shines bright everyday, but has nothing to shield it from the world. No eclipse from life, no place to turn. One day the sun and the moon may find another planet. But, they will never be a star again. Nothing will be the same in this universe. The sun sends it's flames, it's tears. The moons craters empty, from where it's heart was stolen.

They come together once again one day, solid as one. Eren and Levi, the sun and the moon, will always find their way.


	5. Fire and Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters

   This is a story of a boy whose temper was as hot as fire, and a man whose heart was cold as ice. 

     One day, the boy decided to cool of in the river. He went deep in the woods to find it. Once he was there he started taking off his clothes, to be left in only his boxers. He saw a man sitting a large rock, legs crossed, staring unblinking at the water. The man was drenched and shirtless.

"Corporal Levi, where is your stuff?" The boy asked. The man replied, "Well, Eren, I presume it is where I left it." Eren replied, "and where might that be?" 

     The icy man pointed to the water fall, a 30 foot tall cliff. Next to it, on a rock, he could faintly see the man's stuff. "Did you jump?" 

"Yes." Was all the man said. He has yet to look at Eren. Eren became confused. "But... why?" Levi finally looked at him. "I wanted to fly, for them. I couldn't protect them. I wanted to but..." He let out a sob, not even attempting to complete his sentence. The boy with the temper hot as fire walked over behind him amd wrapped his arms around the icy man's waist, resting his head on his back. "I loved them."

"I know."

Over time the man whose heart was cold as ice helped cool the boys temper. And the boy whose temper was hot as fire warmed, no, ignited, the man's heart, ridding him of his icy heart. The calm boy and the happy man lived on. Eventually they adopted a few children and settled down somewhere in the countryside.

That is the story of the boy whose temper was hot as fire and the man whose heart was cold as ice.


End file.
